Toujours une patate
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Le Shérif, fusil toujours en main, l'air menaçant, ne donnant vraiment pas l'envie d'être l'objet de sa fureur, manqué pour Derek, c'était le cas. Où le Shérif veut toujours du sang, Stiles s'inquiète, mais pas forcément de ce que l'on pense. Derek veut juste dormir. Et Scott est toujours une patate... mais il peut apprendre deux ou trois choses...


**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "décision" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. Suite de "Mais quelle patate"  
**

il sentait venir le mal de crâne. déjà que la matinée avait très, très mal commencée, mais en plus, la journée ne s'arrangeait pas.

Il avait réussi à ne pas se faire arrêter, ni tirer dessus par un shérif furieux. Malheureusement, il avait dû avouer qu'il s'était bien introduit dans la chambre de Stiles, plus d'une fois. Et le reste de la conversation avait été particulièrement embarrassante et très difficile à tourner en sa faveur sans en dire trop, et sans implanter des idées à la con dans la tête du Sheriff.

La conversation avait eu l'air de ça:

Le Shérif, fusil toujours en main, l'air menaçant, ne donnant vraiment pas l'envie d'être l'objet de sa fureur, manqué pour Derek, c'était le cas.

"-Alors il ne se passe rien entre vous deux? Vraiment?

- Oui.

-Pourquoi? Vous n'aimez pas mon fils? Il n'est peut être pas assez bien pour vous?

-hein? non! Ce n'est pas ça!

- Donc il se passe bien quelque chose entre vous deux!

-...Non!

-Pas de Drogue?

-Non.

-Club de combat?

-Non.

- Un culte de geek sur les loup-garou spatiaux envahissant la terre?

- N-..quoi?

-C'était à tenter, avec Stiles... Bref, donc si il ne se passe rien, pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas la porte? Et d'où sort cette boite de préservatif?

-...Je ne penses pas que vous voudriez être réveiller dans la nuit parce que je dois voir Stiles. Et les préservatif, c'est la faute de Scott.

-...Scott, j'aurais du m'en douter, il est suffisamment stupide et pas doué pour demander à Stiles de les lui prendre..."

Derek n'avait pas insisté sur le pourquoi ne pas prendre la porte pour rendre visite à Stiles, manquerais plus qu'il déballe les loup-garou au Shérif. Mais la conversation avait durée un bon moment, avec un fusil pas loin des mains du paternel irrité. Et Derek était épuisé, expliquer au père Stillinski que non il ne voulait pas coucher avec son fils, parce que d'une part, il était encore mineur, et que d'autre part, l'Alpha avait vraiment d'autre chose plus importante à faire que de s'occuper de sa vie amoureuse ou sexuelle, n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Bref, le Shérif était reparti, râlant sur la stupidité de son fils et du fils McCall, il fallait qu'il en parle avec Melissa.

Et maintenant Derek devait s'occuper de Scott, et aller faire un point avec Stiles.

Scott allait souffrir, et Stiles...

Le téléphone sonnant annonçait déjà une longue discussion avec l'ado hyperactif.

Oh joie.

Mais qu'avait fait Derek dans une autre vie pour mériter ça?

"-Stiles, dis tout de suite ce que tu as à dire, le Shérif ne me tuera pas aujourd'hui, à la condition que je ne profite pas de nos visite pour te déflorer, du moins jusqu'à tes 18 ans. Scott arrive, et j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper du bordel que vous provoquez, Scott et toi.

-euh,je euh... Mes 18 ans?

-Au revoir Stiles.

-NON! Non! Attends!

-Quoi?

- Mon père n'a pas utilisé le fusil? Et il n'a pas fait l'inquisition espagnole? Et comment ça tu ne profiteras pas de son absence pour me déflorer? Je veux être déflorer avant mes 18 ans! Surtout quand on sait que j'ai 60% de chance de me faire tuer connement par un être surnaturel avant ma majorité! Je ne veux pas mourir vierge!

-..."

Derek raccrocha sans prononcer un mot. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de gérer un Stiles. Il lui manquait une nuit de sommeil complète.

Et la patate responsable de tout cela arrivait.

Scott était là, un air de chiot perdu écraser au visage. Derek avait l'horrible envie d'écraser cette face contre la surface rugueuse la plus proche... Ca tombait bien, ils étaient dans une forêt.

Fallait-il tuer Scott et retourner se coucher, ou alors lui faire comprendre deux trois trus, ce qui risquerait de prendre plus de temps, avant de retourner se coucher?

Décision, décision...

Il va sans dire que depuis, Scott s'achète ses préservatif, et.. non il n'utilise toujours pas son cerveau, mais au moins, il aura appris une ou deux choses...

La première étant que pour les préservatif, il aurait mieux fait de se démerder tout seul.

La deuxième: Derek ne doit surtout pas être contrarié quand il manque de sommeil, et il ne doit absolument pas avoir à régler les emmerdes que Scott provoque.


End file.
